sub con scious
by Honda Katsuya
Summary: Kaiba can't stop thinking of Pegasus. Pegasus can't stop thinking of Kaiba. You'd think this would be simple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine, none of these characters are mine, if they were…they'd have much more back story damnit. This story is in a different universe than my previous Pegasus/Kaiba stuff, obviously. Some scenes are going to be similar, however, because I was rewriting my other story and I completely forgot about this one.

Everyone always said Mondays were the worst days of the week. Nobody wants to come back to work after a weekend of slacking off. Those are the kinds of people Seto Kaiba fires on Tuesdays. Kaiba walked into his office Monday morning to find a suspicious box on his desk. Security was called to investigate and determined that the package was not a bomb. The box was opened to reveal a small hand-crafted figurine. He made a note to fire the few men who had derisively asked if he never got a present before. The figure was a six-inch high white velvet horse with silver silk thread for mane and tail. Attached were two white wings made of soft white feathers that made it all too clear who the box was from.

"Pegasus!" Kaiba immediately started looking for more security guards to hire.

By Tuesday, Kaiba had rearranged his desk so that three ten-inch models of Blue Eyes White Dragons surrounded the hapless winged horse in an inescapable death trap. His secretary was nearly fired for remarking how cute it was that he was playing with toys—had Mokuba not intervened.

"She didn't mean anything by it, big brother." Mokuba smiled. "I know you're bored lately since you haven't dueled anyone…all you do is work. It's nice to see you playing, everyone here worries about you just as much as I do, that's all."

"I wasn't playing…" Kaiba grumbled as he worked on his computer.

"Sure, Seto." Mokuba smirked.

No packages showed up mysteriously at his office that entire day. He pushed the pegasus over onto its side on his way out at closing time and laughed victoriously to himself.

Wednesday morning, Kaiba developed a prominent twitch as he saw his little brother preventing his access into his own company. Seto Kaiba didn't take vacations, he was never too sick to work, and he never took personal days—they were a waste of his precious time.

"Seto, take your birthday off. You don't turn twenty every day you know." Mokuba folded his arms as he blocked the doorway.

"It's just another day, nothing special. I need to take care of our company."

"Please. I can take care of it—you were made President when you were a year older than I am now, I can handle it."

"Mokuba…move."

"Look, you're twenty years old and taking care of your fourteen year old brother. Legally, here in Japan, I've been the age of consent for over a year, so I'm technically an adult. I don't need you to look after me anymore; you can take a break once in awhile."

"I don't need to take a break. And you're not legally an adult until you're twenty, so you're still a kid, no matter what."

"Seto, that's bullshit and you know it. You were never legally declared an adult by the court system, but now you are, in every sense of the word. You should celebrate." Mokuba shook his head. "Haven't you ever thought about settling down and starting a new family? If I get married and move away, you'll be all alone."

"I don't have time for this." Kaiba tried to go inside but Mokuba refused to let him.

"You have all the time in the world, big brother. What about that secretary of yours? She thinks you're cute."

"Ugh, no. Mokuba, I despise women. They are needy, noisy, annoying, conniving, disgusting, and they like to spend other peoples' money. No thanks." Kaiba was confident that had ended the conversation when Mokuba threw him for a loop.

"What about men?" Asked innocently enough.

"What?!" Kaiba lost his composure as he looked at his little brother like he'd just asked for a sex change.

"True, the same can be said for some guys, but my point is you should get out there and find someone else to spend your life with. I won't be here forever." Mokuba hugged his brother and ran inside, leaving his stunned brother on forced vacation.

After Kaiba snapped out of his shock, he determined that Mokuba locked up the front door, turned off the intercom and he couldn't use his private jet without going inside. Maybe he was right, but the idea of dating repelled Kaiba, he didn't even have anyone he considered a friend to talk to. He went home, dressed in a more casual outfit and walked a few blocks to a nearby coffee bar. He sat at a table away from the crowd and sighed. The barista walked near him but he paid no attention until a double mocha espresso was sat before him.

"I haven't ordered yet."

"A gentleman sent it for you, said it was your birthday today."

"Who?" Kaiba's eyebrow rose.

"Didn't say, I'm afraid. He ordered it and left after he paid." She bowed to Kaiba and returned to her post. Kaiba was grateful for the caffeine, even if he was suspicious of the sender's identity.

"Are you stalking me, Pegasus?" Kaiba didn't expect an answer, but he could envision it in his own mind. "What's so great about being twenty? Not like I couldn't have gotten alcohol or cigarettes, had I wanted them badly enough." Kaiba drank his coffee in relative peace as the morning drifted lazily by. Kaiba sighed in boredom and frustration as he finished his drink and began the walk back home. As he walked, he heard his cell-phone ringing and answered it.

"Hey Seto, it's me. How's the vacation?"

"Mokuba, I could be getting seriously behind taking a day off like this…" Kaiba tried his best not to be short with his younger sibling.

"Nonsense! Things are fine here, everyone's glad you're taking a rest day. You're not supposed to work today. Play a game, do something non-constructive. You could go watch television."

Kaiba let himself into the mansion and shook his head, even though the motion couldn't be seen by anyone.

"Television rots your brain…" He smirked as Pegasus once more seeped into his thoughts. "Some more than others."

"Some of my friends are having a party after hours, can I go?"

"Fine, just be home at a decent hour." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. And don't let anybody kidnap me on the way home, I got it. Love you, big brother." Mokuba hung up and all Kaiba could hear was dial-tone. Kaiba just knew it was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba was home scarcely two hours when a package arrived at the gate. He came out to investigate and raised an eyebrow at the six-foot-six-inch high Persian rug.

"Burn it, I don't want it." Kaiba snorted, about to turn away from the deliverymen when he heard a coughing sound that seemed to come from the package. "Hmm, I can always burn it myself later." He allowed the two men to carry the carpet inside and set it down. "You can go now."

"But don't you want us to set it up?'

"I said go." Kaiba glared at them until they retreated. He turned to the rug and gave it a forceful kick to unroll it across the floor. He gave a self-satisfied smirk when he heard the sound of a body hitting the wall. "Not your brightest idea, but then nobody ever said you were a genius." He walked over to a hunched over Pegasus trying to catch his breath. He was wearing golden silk and glittering colored scarves. Pegasus smiled and leaned against the wall, his entrance clearly foiled.

"Hail Caesar?" Pegasus giggled as he rubbed his neck.

"What are you doing here, why are you stalking me, and what the hell are you wearing?" Kaiba set his arms akimbo on his hips as he waited for an explanation.

"I missed you," Pegasus smiled. "My birthday was so terribly lonely two weeks ago—no calls, no cards, no death threats. I wanted to make sure your birthday didn't end up the same way."

"Well maybe if you weren't an insane prick who uses others for his own selfish purposes, you'd have some friends." Kaiba scoffed.

"Ooh, touché. Oh wait, what's that? Oh, that's the sound of the pot calling the kettle black, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus smirked.

"Unlike you, I don't _need_ friends; other people only serve to get in my way. And you still haven't told me what the hell that is you're wearing."

"My Cleopatra costume, of course…minus the wig. It was hot enough inside that blasted rug."

"You're wearing it, because why?" Kaiba's patience was wearing thin.

"Your present, Kaiba-boy! I'm your loyal slave for the day, anything you command I will do for you." Pegasus held his arms out emphatically.

Kaiba was about to tell him to go kill himself or jump off a bridge, but decided instead to see just how serious Pegasus was being.

"Okay, I want you to dust the entire mansion…oh, and wash the dishes too." He smirked.

"As you wish," Pegasus stood and prepared to go when Kaiba stopped him.

"The last maid we had left her uniform behind, you can find it in the servants' quarters' closet, she was quite a bit shorter than you, but I'm sure you can make it fit."

"Yes, Master." Pegasus smiled and dashed off to find his new uniform. Confident that he was rid of Pegasus for a while, Kaiba set to work on his computer to see how Mokuba was doing. His stocks were doing well and Mokuba updated the company website, it was as the young boy said—he knew what he was doing and did it well. Kaiba shut down his computer and sighed as he tried to think of something to occupy his time. Just then, Pegasus walked through the door in a skin-tight maid's dress that showed off more leg than Kaiba would have thought possible.

"Master Kaiba, where shall I clean first?" Pegasus attempted to sound cute and innocent as he smiled at Kaiba. _That freak, is he actually enjoying this?_ Kaiba thought about what he could have Pegasus do for him.

"This room is a good start." Kaiba walked around the room and purposely mussed things up or spilled things for Pegasus to clean. Pegasus followed him around without complaint and seemed happy to oblige. After he was sure the room was completely dirt and dust free, Kaiba gave him a new task. "I want you to go to the kitchen and get me a glass of hot cider. Hurry up." Pegasus bowed and ran off to obey, coming back several minutes later with a mug of steaming cider. Kaiba took the mug and threw the contents back in Pegasus's face, causing a painful yelp to come from the older man. "I said a glass."

"But you can't heat cider in a glass…" Pegasus winced as he touched his scalded face.

"Heat it up and then put it in a new glass afterwards, you still have to do the dishes."

"Yes, Master. I'll correct my mistake." Pegasus bowed and returned to the kitchen. Kaiba knew he was being unduly cruel but he expected Pegasus to object to the humiliation he was being forced into. He waited at his desk and noticed the puddle of cider that had been left after he had thrown it back at Pegasus. The older man came back with a glass of cider held in two potholders and set it down on the desk with a coaster underneath. "Is this good?"

"It's fine. Now lick the cider off the floor that you ruined and clean it up."

"Yes, Master." Pegasus pulled his cleaning supply cart close to the spill and knelt down to lick the floor as he had been ordered. _Why doesn't he say something? This is beyond undignified…he's humiliating himself, doesn't he know that?_ Kaiba happened to glance over to where Pegasus was bent over and noticed the tight maid's skirt left nothing to the imagination on Pegasus, and what was worse—Pegasus was even wearing women's underwear underneath that was barely covering him at all. When Pegasus began to scrub the stained floor, he could see movement underneath the skirt that caused a warm feeling in his own lower regions.

"That's enough; you can go do the dishes now." Kaiba's voice strained to maintain its level as he sent Pegasus away. With Pegasus gone, Kaiba continued to have thoughts about long white thighs and toned hips. He shuddered as he thought of his own hands on those hips. _What am I thinking?_ Kaiba shook his head and tried to get the images out of his head, but his hand unconsciously moved downward where his pants grew tighter. He held his other hand against his mouth to muffle a soft moan as he came in contact with a growing erection. His rebellious hand unzipped his pants and freed it from its restricted movement and began stroking it. _Ah! What am I doing? Pegasus might come back at any time!_ He whimpered into his hand as that thought process only made his cock pulse harder. Kaiba arched against his hand and imagined long white legs straddling his naked body, pressing down against his flesh. _Why does this feel so good? Why Pegasus?_ Kaiba closed his eyes and imagined long silver hair draped across his stomach and Pegasus's pink tongue making the motions he was doing with his own fingers. He shivered and pumped his hand up and down as he imagined the older man going down on him. He wondered idly if Pegasus was at all experienced in this manner. He moaned into his hand as he felt pre-cum leaking from the tip. _What if Pegasus hears me? What would he do? What would I do?_ Kaiba gasped as he released his load over his hand and onto the floor below. _Shit, what did I do?_ Kaiba grabbed some nearby tissues, wiped himself clean and tucked back into his pants as he tried to clean up the mess before Pegasus could come back in. He walked out of the room and shut the door as he made his way to the kitchen where Pegasus was busy working.

"Master Kaiba, I'm almost done here, was there something else you wanted?" Pegasus smiled as he continued washing.

"Enough games, Pegasus. I think you should leave."

"Kaiba-boy," Pegasus blinked. "I thought you were enjoying having me as your own personal slave. Did I not do a good job?'

"You were humiliating yourself," Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I knew the risks, I felt I deserved some manner of punishment from you." Pegasus pulled his hands from the water as he finished. "I wanted your birthday to be happy."

"Well it's not. Did I hurt you?" Kaiba flushed slightly as he avoided eye contact with Pegasus. "The cider was uncalled for."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't uncalled for, Kaiba-boy. Don't worry about it." Pegasus dried his hands and walked over to hug Kaiba while he wasn't looking. Kaiba's entire body stiffened at the unfamiliar contact. "You'll probably never forgive me anyway, so I'll take my belated present from you before I go—just another reason to be pissed off at me." Pegasus tilted Kaiba's head slightly and kissed him with little resistance, then took his leave with a twice-stunned Kaiba falling to his knees as the other man departed.


	3. Chapter 3

At nearly one in the morning, Mokuba came strolling in to find his big brother curled up on the couch and sat beside him.

"Hey Seto, I'm home." He shook his brother awake. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

Kaiba woke slowly and glanced around in confusion.

"When did I fall asleep…?" Kaiba glanced around and saw no sign of a new rug or even any evidence that Pegasus had been there. He brushed past Mokuba and looked in his office—no stain on the floor, no cleaning supplies, no evidence his computer had ever been turned on that day. He grimaced as he felt wetness against his stomach that _should_ have been cleaned up. "None of that happened?" Kaiba touched his lips gingerly. "But it felt so real…"

"Seto? Is something wrong?" Mokuba followed him to his office and blinked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Kaiba refused to look up at his brother. "Go to sleep, I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Okay," Mokuba frowned. "If you say so."

"Wait…Mokuba. Have you heard from Pegasus today?" Kaiba's voice reduced to a whisper as his hands shook out of Mokuba's sight.

"Public relations said he left the country for San Francisco a little before noon today, why?"

"…no reason." Kaiba frowned. _He couldn't have been here then…_ He wasn't sure at that point if he was truly relieved or not. "Goodnight, Mokuba. " Kaiba once again wandered past his brother as he headed for the bathroom to shower and clean what he had believed was already taken care of.

~*~

Friday morning, Seto Kaiba went to work without waking Mokuba. He spent the entire day in a paranoid frenzy. After his shower the previous night, he refused to fall back asleep. He didn't want to risk another of those dreams while his brother was nearby. He particularly did not want the physical reaction that had accompanied it. The first few hours at his office breezed by, but the white plush winged horse on his desk kept catching his eye. He smiled unconsciously as he stroked the stuffed animal's soft fur. The sound of a phone ringing brought him out of his trance.

"Seto, I don't appreciate being left behind," Mokuba's voice sounded stern. "You've been acting weird since yesterday. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just thought I'd let you sleep in today after running the company yesterday."

"Liar. I know you don't want to burden me with your problems. You should call in our old doctor since you won't talk to me."

"I don't need anyone's help." Kaiba sighed. "Please don't hate me, Mokuba." His voice reduced to a whisper as he hung up the telephone.

~*~

The more time passed at his desk, Kaiba became restless. The lack of sleep caught up with him as his head bobbed downward, but he refused to let his head meet the desk. The words on his computer screen began to blur together as he typed. A chill ran through his body and he glanced behind him at the window, noting it was tightly shut with the sun shining through. Kaiba froze as he felt the presence of somebody else in the room with him. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder while another red-sleeved arm wrapped around his chest.

"Hello, Kaiba-boy…have you missed me?' Pegasus's voice purred in Kaiba's ear.

"How did you get in here?" Kaiba managed breathlessly to ask.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Kaiba closed his eyes briefly as he felt Pegasus's hands tug open the front of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to see you…and I wanted to feel your skin against mine…" Pegasus leaned and nibbled Kaiba's neck, causing him to shiver as he felt soft silvery hair tickle him slightly. Kaiba gasped as he felt himself being lifted from his chair and bent over the desk. He knew he should struggle and he knew that he could get away, that someone outside would hear his protests if only he would shout out for help, and yet allowed himself to be completely stripped of his clothing by someone he supposedly hated.

"Pegasus…" Kaiba hissed as he felt soft elegant fingers tracing his skin delicately as they made their way down his back.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good, Seto…I promise." Pegasus whispered in his ear. Kaiba stiffened as he felt Pegasus's fingers dip inside him. He stretched his arms over the desk to hold onto it as Pegasus lifted one of his legs. Kaiba's stomach fluttered and churned as he felt Pegasus brush against his backside. Kaiba felt the fingers disappear as something much larger replaced them. He bit his lip hard so he wouldn't scream, but he couldn't prevent at least some noise from his throat. A hand made its way down in front of him and began stroking his erection as Pegasus moved in rhythm behind him. Kaiba moaned softly as he felt Pegasus surrounding him, filling him, nearly suffocating him with his mere presence. He could see everything when he closed his eyes, watching himself as Pegasus violated him on his desk loving every moment of it. He watched as he came closer and closer to completion as the hand stroking his cock pumped him faster while Pegasus lovingly kissed his bare flesh as he moved inside him.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open when he felt his orgasm shoot through his body and onto the desk and floor in front of him. He glanced around behind him and saw only the closed window. He looked up and down his own body and found that he was fully dressed, though his pants were open and slightly sagging downward. _Damn it, not again!_ Kaiba swore under his breath as he worked to clean up his second mess in two days' time. He frowned and picked up the phone to call his secretary.

"Miss Ayamoto, have you heard anything about Pegasus's whereabouts?"

"Ah! Mister Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus was last seen an hour ago attending a meeting in San Franciso. It isn't known if he plans to return to Japan anytime soon."

"I see, thank you Miss Ayamoto." Kaiba hung the phone back on the receiver and held his head in his arms. _Pegasus…what have you done to me?_

~*~

One thing about being rich, one never has to worry about staying in a second-rate hotel. Pegasus especially appreciated how icy cold the shower could become. He breathed deeply as he leaned against the side of the shower wall. The cold was starting to affect him, but he made no attempt to finish his shower quickly.

"An ocean's length away and I still can't get him out of my mind…" Pegasus sighed as he strove to cleanse himself amongst the frigid spray. _I was such a fool to drive him away like I did, and for what? What did I accomplish? Not a damn thing, and lost my left eye in the process._ Pegasus had spent his birthday alone, specially creating the plush animal he would later give Kaiba. He knew the young man would never accept a gift from him, so he left it in his office—it had yet to reach the dumpster, he was grateful, he hoped that it meant Kaiba could at least sense his feelings for him through it. After catching sight of Kaiba on the 25th, he had immediately left for the United States, not trusting himself to be around without making the situation worse. Pegasus covered his face with one hand as the other slid down his stomach to take care of the raging hard-on he had accumulated just by thinking of his blue-eyed dragon boy. _What's wrong with me? I haven't done this since I was a teenager._ He gasped through his fingers as he imagined the object of his affection joining him and helping him with his problem. Tears leaked from his one good eye as he relieved his frustrated libido. He slid to his knees in the shower and cried silently in his hands. _I wish I could tell you I love you, Seto Kaiba._


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning, Seto Kaiba stared out the window of Doctor Haruhito Yamachi's office. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He turned to the door only when he heard it open.

"Seto Kaiba." The young man peered over his glasses. "What brings you here? It must be serious if you've come to see me."

"I came because I trust you, Yamachi—something I don't do lightly. You're also one of the only doctors around here that specializes in both physical and mental pain."

"Yes, I know. Please, sit and tell me what troubles you so."

Kaiba sat down across from the doctor and closed his eyes.

"I don't feel like myself at all, I've been feeling nauseous all month, and now lately I haven't been able to focus or concentrate on work." He opened his eyes slightly. "And I've been having these strange…lucid dreams." His face reddened as he spoke.

"What kind of dreams have you been having?" The doctor scribbled notes as he listened closely.

"Well," Kaiba cleared his throat and stared at the wall. "Very real, very…sexual ones."

"And this is unusual for you, I take it?" A thin smile appeared on the doctor's face.

"Of course it is!" Kaiba stood and towered over his physician. "I've never had sex before, so why should I be having dreams like this? It doesn't interest me, my work is my life."

"I see, and this has never happened before?'

"Never!"

"Would I be correct in assuming these dreams come with an unexpected surprise?" The doctor leaned forward as he lowered his voice.

"Yes, and what's worse…the last time it happened, I was half-awake and someone could have walked in…"

"Well, it's not unusual for some men to have this affect them late in or after puberty; it's not exactly common, but not unusual." Dr. Yamachi smiled. "Don't worry, they're not necessarily triggered for any particular reason—they just happen."

"I know that!" Kaiba snapped. "What concerns me is that they _are_ triggered by…someone in particular."

"There's a common element?" the doctor paused his writing and put a thumb to his mouth in amusement. "What pretty thing has caught your eye and has you so vexed?"

"It's Pegasus." Kaiba spat. "It's inconceivable, I hate him, I am _not_ attracted to him."

"Ah, now it makes sense…why you're so upset."

"I don't know what to do…I've tried to keep my mind on other more important things, but it doesn't help." Kaiba began to pace the room.

"Have you tried acting on it?" The doctor thinly veiled a smirk. "You're not too old to start dating."

"Has Mokuba called you?!" Kaiba's face turned a murderous red. "Why is everyone so damn concerned with my sex life?"

"Lack thereof," Dr. Yamachi corrected. "No, I didn't talk to your little brother, but I do think it would be good for you to develop relationships outside of just him. Otherwise, you'll miss out on a lot of life and die a bitter and lonely man."

"But why him?" Kaiba held his face in a hand as he felt a headache coming on. Dr. Yamachi removed his glasses and sighed.

"You know, I could lose my licenses for telling you this—but I know you won't say anything, you've just as much to lose as I do. Pegasus has been one of my patients for as long as you have."

"What?!" Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I knew of his Millennium Eye and of his loss of it. He told me he was concerned about you, but he wanted you to tell me yourself. I never mentioned you but he knew that you trust me."

"What's your point, Yamachi?" Kaiba sat back in the chair.

"I'm sure you've noticed his infatuation with you." The doctor smirked and set his glasses back on his nose. "He loves you, but he's afraid of your almost certain rejection, so he teases you and acts like nothing is wrong."

"The man kidnapped my brother and tried to arrange a hostile takeover, how can I just overlook that?"

"He knows what he did was wrong. Have you ever tried talking to him like an adult?"

"Impossible, he never takes any conversation seriously." Kaiba frowned.

"Actually," the doctor leaned forward as the light flashed off his glasses. "I was referring to _**you**_." Kaiba's eyes widened as his head snapped toward Dr. Yamachi. "Have you even once tried to talk to him minus the attitude?"

"I…" Kaiba, not prone to stuttering, fought to recover his voice. "He never gives me the chance."

"And you let it get to you, you get angry, and of course he won't take you seriously." Dr. Yamachi cleared his throat as Kaiba's face twisted in a sullen pout. "In a way…" The doctor's face became severe as he regarded his patient. "Neither one of you can call yourselves 'adults' at this point in your lives!" Kaiba winced as he felt the full force of the doctor's words. "Despite what your ego tells you, you two are the same."

"We're…the same?" Kaiba closed his eyes as he processed this new information. _I hate to admit it…but there is truth in what he is saying… _"What should I do?"

"Try not to snap at him when you talk, practice if you need to. I know it's hard to suppress your anger, but getting mad at him will only make him defensive."

"Do I _have_ to talk to him? Isn't there some kind of suppressant drug?"

The doctor's expression softened for a moment and shook his head.

"You can't solve all your problems with medicine. Seto…I knew you and Mokuba way back when we were orphans and even though I didn't know you long, I always admired the way you protected him. You're like a little brother to me, so I want to protect you as well. You wouldn't like it if Mokuba was considering doing what you're suggesting, would you?"

"You're right, Haru." Kaiba sighed in resignation as he thought of his little brother. "I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean I have to like what's happening."

"Well, there is nothing medically or mentally wrong with 'what's happening' as you put it. If you're worried about having daydreams while at work again, I would suggest taking a vacation to relax and figure out how you want to deal with this. Now don't tell me you can't—I'm saying this as your doctor and as a friend."

"I knew going to a doctor was a bad idea." Kaiba crossed his arms and glared at Dr. Yamachi. "And if I don't, you'll tell Mokuba, am I right?"

"Correct." The doctor grinned devilishly.

"I'll take my leave now." Kaiba stood and walked out of the room before Dr. Yamachi could say anything more.


End file.
